deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Peter Pan and Jane VS Peter and Wendy
Summary Disney vs Kuroshitusji will the boy who lived outsmart the twins or will they clear the table with the duo of neverland? Note I understand that if I use the Disney Wendy, it would suit the theme; although DW (we’ll stick to that nickname) wouldn’t stand much of a chance against the opponents. Thus Jane was used instead. Hopefully no confusion! Without further ado! Interlude Wiz: Everyone’s loved childhood story Peter pan has been adapted into many different ways. Both positive and negative… Boomstick: Guess what? It’s the happy childhoody side Vs the creepy-as-f*ck representation for today! Wiz: Like Peter Pan and Jane darling, the boy who never grows and the daughter of Wendy darling Boomstick: And peter and wendy of the Noah’s ark circus. He’s Wiz and I’m boomstick Wiz: and it’s our job to analyse their strengths, armour and skills to see who would win in a death battle Rules * This will be set in London * Jane will have her sword * Both peter and Jane will have an infinite amount of fairy dust * Tinkerbell or the noah’s ark circus are NOT allowed to interfere * If you are hungry, you can go buy a hamburger ^-^ Peter pan and Jane Wiz: in London, lived an immortal child Boomstick: who likes kidnapping kids and forcing them to live on a deserted island! Wiz: this boy was peter pan, as a baby, he was ‘abandoned’ by his mother and was raised by fairies. Boomstick: Pan was giving the ability to fly and through happy thoughts he can soar through the sky with ease giving him easy advantage on those on the ground. Wiz: Peter can instantaneously turn the tables with this ability, like tricking opponents into thinking that they had killed peter. Boomstick: this totally rip-off of link also carries around a dagger, which is SO thick that it can cut off a man’s hand! Peter pan: wanna hear the time when I cut off hook’s hand and feed it to the crocodile? Wiz: Peter’s sword skill is actually...good, considering he managed to beat hook who wields a sword several times larger than his measly dagger AND that hook has more experience than peter. Boomstick: Peter also is an immortal child and cannot die by aging. Sadly everyone’s favourite prankster is a bit of a brat really. Wiz: That’s right, Peter is immature, cocky and underestimates some of his opponents, this can lead him to be very vulnerable and in sticky situations. Boomstick: Yeah and he can sometimes be super protective of his lady friend and can rush into things without analysing the potential dangers…man this kid has some serious ADHD… *cues scene where peter saves Wendy* Wiz: Now to his ally, Jane. Jane is well…just a normal kid really Boomstick: but she still has that pixie dust shit at her side, with happy thoughts and trust in that it won’t fail, she can FLY! *cues scene where she leans back on the ship and begins flying* Wiz: she also has developed some sense of sword skills, being able to take down foes like hook with surprise. She can also disarm them and has some sense of strategizing Boomstick: here’s the catch, before she met peter she was basically a non-believer *cue scene from Charlie the unicorn Pink unicorn: SHUN THE NON-BELIEVER* Wiz: that’s right so her trust in peter is still developing, now will this dynamic duo of Neverland take down the trapeaze artists of the noah’s ark circus? Peter does his crow thing with Jane Peter and Wendy (kuroshitsuji) Wiz: in the bleak east ends, peter and wendy were one of the outcasts of society, being around their twenties and stuck in children bod- Boomstick: they’re not 11? Wow, that’s even creepier than Ester Wiz: well to be fair Ester is a 33 year old posing as a nine year-old so that’s 24 years of difference. Boomstick: still creepy, anyways this random guy saw them and a few others sitting on a street like a bunch of hobos and he was like “hey kids, come join my creepy psycho-plan of making me pretty as Ciel bitch-face Wiz: uh...it’s phamtomhive not bitch-face Boomstick: shut up Wiz, you’re killing my humour. Wiz: thus after many years of growing among side their ‘father’ Joker decided to do something for their ‘father’ that all his children could participate in Joker: let’s start a circus! Beast: yeah this new protistic limb ‘father’ gave to me can help me do the things I want to Boomstick: and thus they donned on these creepy ass costumes and formed the noah’s ark circus '''(Cue Book of circus) Wiz: now this circus is known for kidnapping children so each of the members were given weapons to damage or even kill the authorities Boomstick: Pets and wendy were given these little wrist-thingies that were probably rip-offed of spiderman because seriously? Hasn’t marvel had enough of spiderman rip-offs in yaoi anime? Aqua: kuroshitsuji isn’t yaoi, the fans make it yaoi Wiz: it’s been confirmed as yaoi, Aqua. This mechanism contains steel wires and grapple hooks Boomstick: attack on titan should get pissed at them Aqua: wrong, it’s vice-versa Wiz: Shut up, both of you! This piece of machinery can pull the user around and get them to high places. The wire is pretty thin and flexibly although the person would need to consider the other variables, like wind speed, in order to aim the grapple hooks Boomstick: and revealed by Peter, this stringy thing can be used to cut people in half Peter: YOU BETTER STOP BRAT, OR WE’LL CUT YOU IN HALF! Wiz: this can also pull items towards the owner and can even be used to strangle opponents. Boomstick: as part of a circus, Peter and Wendy have athletic capabilities being able to pull off neat somersaults and cool backflips, although what’s the point of doing them if you’re only running away from one gardener with a pissed attitude *cues scene where they do the awesome but completely pointless backflips from finny* Wiz: now both circus performers have distinct personalities, Peter mostly gives out the orders to wendy and has a really hot temper. Boomstick: sometimes he even bitchslaps and threatens giving bitchslaps to some of his friends *shows pic from the manga where jumbo stops Peter from slapping Doll* Wiz: Wendy on the other hand is quiet and submissive, she rarely resorts to violence. She’s more of a pacifist although there are times where she needs to step in Peter: we will send one person Wendy: doll…you go, report to father Boomstick: now despite Wendy being a quiet child, both are equally hotheaded. They sometimes rush into the action if they saw one of their friends hurt or even dead. Peter: JUMBO? ARE YOU OK? The two see Jumbo dead with Finny standing in front of him. Wendy: Oh my god! Peter: He killed Jumbo! Wiz: not only they also underestimate their opponents they even call some of the adults children, like even Sebastian! And he’s like old! Peter: oh look Sebastian turns his head to see Peter and Wendy sadistically smiling at him Peter: it’s that naughty boy who got bitten by the tiger Wendy: naughty boy Wiz: this lead them to be well…to their death really. They underestimated finny and assumed he was the only servant in the mansion, thus triggering Meryin Boomstick: OH TRIGGERING! I get it… Wiz: to be able to target them without any of them knowing where she is Cues scene where Meyrin kills Wendy Peter: WENDY! Boomstick: still you’ll never expect these two to not be innocent 11 year olds who ran away at young age to join the circus but really 20 year old kidnappers Joker: and we present, our two wonders! Peter and WENDY! Pre- death battle Wiz: ok, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: it's time for a death battle! Death battle Jane and Danny were walking on the streets of London, they had been pushed back in time to the time of their parents. They were cold and starving, desperate for survival Danny: Look Jane… Danny pointed to a nearby post that read “Noah’s ark circus, accepting anyone as employees.” Jane: good idea Danny, we could find these people and… Then someone appeared behind the two children, the siblings turned around in fear to see joker with his pipe in his hand. He began playing a tune to entrance the two of them into believing…they were in heaven. Danny: Jane, look! Jane saw a girl around her age, leaping and dancing with an umbrella. It was almost as if..they were in Neverland… Peter happened to be flying around and saw Jane, confusing her for Wendy, he decided to swoop in. He flew down and grabbed Jane his arms. Peter: Wendy, are you ok? Jane: Peter, these people…they tried to kidnap me and Danny! Peter: alright let’s show these circus freaks how we do stuff in Neverland Jane was instantly showered with pixie dust and given a sword, they began divebombing at the other first-stringers. Dagger: Argh! Stop it! Beast: Fuck off! Peter and Wendy instantaneously launched wires at Jane, the girl flew higher to avoid it piecing her ankles. Joker: Big sis, Big bro, I’ll let you handle these brats. Wendy: Yes, we’ll take care of these naughty brats. FIGHT! (Cue clear the table) Wendy began shooting wires aimed at Pan’s (I’m calling him pan to avoid confusion) head, the ginger playfully swooped down and pulled down Peter’s hat, causing him to topple over. The trapeze artist fell off the high building. The green adult pulled himself towards a building and swung at Pan foot first. The redhead sidestepped and grabbed Peter’s foot and swung his dagger at him. Wendy pushed Jane to the ground, a metallic wire wrapped around Pan’s leggings, tripping the child over. Jane: Get away from him! She brought her sword near Wendy’s leg, the pink adult swished her leg upwards and brought it on Jane’s head. Pan pushed Peter towards Wendy and struggled to help Jane. In rage, Peter pushed his ally off him and aimed a wire at a nearby gargoyle. Peter: Wendy, let’s go! Wendy: Right! Peter grabbed wendy’s hand and they hauled onto a building nearby. As they honed onto the children, Peter pointed to Jane. Peter: I’ll handle that bitch, the ginger kid with the dagger will be yours. Wendy nodded her head and released peter’s hand, she began to plummet head first to Pan until she used another wire to pull her up and divebombed at Pan. Peter confronted Jane and kicked the girl in the face. Jane: that’s hurt! Peter: NO shit! Jane swung her sword at Peter, he backflipped and pulled Jane towards him. He kicked her in the face, he hooked a wire around a pole and placed Jane in headlock. Jane struggled and attempted to stab Peter. Jane: PETER! (pan) Pan had punched Wendy in the face and threw her at a wall. He saw Peter bitchslapping his friend, in horror he pulled out his dagger and lunged at Wendy. The pink clad performer backflipped and pulled herself to kick Pan. Jane rose in the air, rather than trying to pull her down, Peter decided it was a smart idea to actually cling onto Jane, the british girl began to shake the green adult off her leg. Jane: Let go! Peter: Oh ‘ell no Jane brought her sword close to Peter’s hand, the circus performer released and began freefalling. He aimed at a building ledge and pulled up, Peter landed on the building and hooked a wire through Jane’s ankle. The child was screaming in pain although there was nothing she could do. The green trapeze artist pulled her towards him and flung her into a wall. Many of Jane’s bones cracked, she looked up and saw Peter’s merciless face. In no time he swiftly pierced her neck with one of the wires and discarded her body. KO! Pan saw Jane’s corpse lying against the wall with blood dripping from her neck. Peter (pan): NO Jane! Wendy then took this as an opportunity to have a wire pierce through his body. Pan ducked and used the dagger to stab his opponent. She began doing (the incredible useless) backflips and re-joined Peter. Pan: get back here you cowards! Peter looked at Wendy and nodded at her. She released a wire upwards and so did peter. Pan rushed to them, eager to avenge for his lost comrade, both trapeze artist stepped off the pledge and came swinging at Peter pan, the fairy boy pulled out his dagger and began flying towards them… Wendy: Peter, catch! She aimed a wire towards her ally and he caught it with confidence and stretched. Before long Peter knew what they were going to do… KO! Peter pan’s bisected body laid discarded and Jane’s neck still had blood dribbling on it. Wendy notice something… Wendy: damn…my ankle hurts. Peter: let’s re-group with the others. They turned to see Joker holding Danny’s hand Wendy: Joker? What are you doing here? Danny looked at his sister’s corpse Danny: wow mister! Look at that dolly which looks my sister! There’s confetti coming from it’s neck. Results Boomstick: that’s creepy Wiz: this battle surprisingly had the trapeze artists with the upper-hand as they have more experience when it comes to killing Boomstick: despite peter being an immortal trickster, he’s known to get pretty rash with his decisions and Jane was more of a let-down that an advantage for everyone’s favourite ADHD kid Wiz: also Peter and Wendy’s teamwork assisted them to have this victory and bear in mind Jane was still hesitant to fight Peter by herself Boomstick: in order to take this victory, Peter and wendy had to pull some strings Wiz: the winner is Peter and Wendy of the noah’s ark circus Next time on death battles Boomstick: Next time on death battles As a follow up to Link vs Percy Jackson, its the battle of the love interests Which wise child will come on top? Princess vs demigod Hylian vs demigod tri-force of wisdom vs child of athena Zelda vs Annabeth ChaseCategory:What-If? Death Battles Category:Aqua-pineapple-princess Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Two-on-Two themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Anime/Manga vs Movie theme DEATH BATTLES Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015